


Teach Me

by Kerbie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Light Angst, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerbie/pseuds/Kerbie
Summary: Reader is afraid that Ignis will leave once he finds out what she had to do in the past to pay for college. But oh boy she's in for a surprise.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so my Tumblr has gone completely dead (college, depression, and writer's block is a bitch). But I wanted to get a fresh start by focusing more on putting my work on Ao3. I've got a few projects in store as a comeback to writing. If you guys wanna check out the artwork provided by the lovely Thirstress that went to this fic, go to this link (https://ffxvthirstress.tumblr.com/post/169953451663/teach-me-ignis-x-freader-nsfw-by). Anyway, enjoy the smoot as I go through my archives and upload some of my favorite works here on the site. More to come soon!

“What if he leaves me?” You worry to yourself. You kept a secret hidden from Ignis, for a long time, but now you can’t seem to hide it anymore. “I guess there’s no time like the present,” you sighed. You picked up your phone to text Ignis.

“We need to talk”

A pause… then your phone went off. Ignis.

“Is everything okay, darling?”

You gulped as you were typing your message with shaky hands.

“Yeah. I just need to talk to you about something when you get home.”

Your phone went off again.

“Alright, love. I’ll be home soon.”

You couldn’t help but smile. Ignis was so sweet and so kind. If he finds out about your past, it might scare him away. You fight back the tears as much as you could, but the thoughts of Ignis leaving you over what you had to do, it was enough to cause you to let the tears fall.

You paced the floors of your home all day. Preparing your speech in your mind, you heard a car door close. You looked out the window, taking a deep breath. “He needs to know.” You begin twirling the engagement ring on your hand in an attempt to calm your mind. Before you made it to the living room, Ignis was already walking through the door.

"Y/N? Where are you, love?“ Ignis yells. You walk up to him, wrapping your arms tight around his frame. He plants a small kiss on the crown of your head. "I’m so happy your home, Ignis”. You take his hand and pull him to the couch. “By your messages earlier, you seem rather upset. Have I done something wrong?” He questions. The worry in his eyes is not making this any easier for you to confess.

“It was nothing you did, Ignis. It’s me” you said. Confused, Ignis asks “What are you talking about? If I recall, you haven’t done anything wrong.” You take a deep breath and finally broke the silence. “When I was in college, I could barely pay for my tuition. That part you knew.” Ignis adds in “You worked at the cafe. I know that wasn’t much, but you’ve told me you got by.” You sharply inhale, “I…I never worked at the cafe. I had a…different job.” Ignis tilts his head in confusion. “What did you do, Y/N?” Here come the tears. “I…I worked as a dominatrix at a BDSM dungeon.” Ignis gulped. Crying, you said, “It was the only job I could get.”

Suddenly, you felt Ignis’s arms reach around you. He holds you close, gently rubbing your back in an attempt to comfort you. “Shh. It’s okay, Y/N.” he whispers. “Were you safe at least?” Ignis asks. You nodded your head. He breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank the Astrals you were safe.” You pull away from the hug, “Are you mad, Ignis?” you ask as your voice is coming back. He smiles and gently holds your chin in between his thumb and index finger. He pulls you into a passionate kiss. You close your eyes and let the kiss take over. His kisses always tasted so sweet. You slowly parted your lips, allowing him entrance. He holds you tight, running his hands through your hair as he kisses you. He pulls away for a second to ask, “Does that answer your question?“

He gently picks you up in his arms and carries you to the bedroom. He gently lays your delicate body down and lays down beside you. He drapes his arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him. "You’ve had a rough day, love. Let’s just lay here for a little bit.” You nodded your head in agreement. You both lay in the soft bed. You feel your eyes becoming heavier and heavier. Sleep has finally taken you over. You were finally relaxed, happy that the man you love has accepted your past. You finally wake up, but something feels different. You’re not in your bed. It feels like a table of some sort. The room is dimly lit. It felt somewhat familiar to you. “Is this,” you question, suddenly realizing you were at your old workplace. The dungeon. You feel something soft at your wrists and ankles. “Rope?” you ask yourself. You can’t move your arms or your legs. You try tugging your restraints, only to no avail. You look down at your body. You were no longer in your pajamas you had on previously. Instead, it was switched out for a sheer purple nightie that Ignis bought you for your birthday. Suddenly, you hear footsteps that are getting closer and closer to your room. Once the footsteps stop, you hear a familiar deep, dark chuckle. “Well Well. Someone is finally awake. Though I must say, you are a heavier sleeper than the prince himself. You slept through the entire car ride here.” You gasp. “Ignis? What’s going on?” you ask.

“Tell me, love. How did it feel being the fixation of society’s secret desires? Being the one to punish them for pay?” Ignis questions as he walks around you, still bound to the table. “As a man, I must say I’ve always been quite curious on the taboo subject of BDSM. Read about it many times in books when no one was looking. Even pleasured myself at the thought of dominating such a tempting creature such as yourself. But I’ve never really had the chance to explore that realm.” He pauses then looks at you with a smirk “That is, until now.”

“Why did you bring me here?” you ask. Ignis just chuckles, “To show you the woman I love that I accepted her past. You did what you thought was necessary, and I understand that. But knowing you have worked this line of work before, I finally feel now’s the time to accept what I’ve been desiring. I always know that the first rule of BDSM is consent. So love, do you trust me?” You gulped “Y-yes.” Ignis smiles at that small word.

Ignis walks over to you, with something in his hand. It was small and thin and looked like silk. He places the fabric over your eyes. “Oh, love. I think this will be most interesting.” You felt nervous, but the pool of your arousal says otherwise. “Love, I must say, you look absolutely stunning at my mercy. So stunning in fact that I might even try to capture this moment forever.” He smirks. All of a sudden you hear a click. “Oh, that was a lovely shot. Let’s do a few more shall we?” Click. Click. “Ignis, are you…” Before you can finish your question, Ignis retorts “Only souvenirs for whenever I’m busy with work at the Citadel. Oh just think if someone walked in and saw these absolutely lovely pictures of you. Knowing who you belong to.”

The thought of being caught, the thought of someone seeing you like this, awakened something in you. You should be scared, but why are you feeling so aroused at this thought. Ignis walks over to you after the little photo shoot and places a finger at your entrance, feeling the slick arousal that he caused. “My, My. Looks like someone enjoyed that little photo shoot. We should do it again sometime.” He smirks. “Ignis, what are you planning to do to me?” you ask. He just chuckles. “Oh darling, that is for me to know…” he trails off. Walking away to pick up something. You feel his presence beside you. Suddenly, you feel leather trail your inner thigh. It trails your inner thigh, getting closer and closer to your core. Right before he reaches your sex, Spank! “And for you to experience.”

The crop gave a stinging pain. An enjoyable pain. You moan with each slap. Spank! “Ugh! Ignis!” “Wrong name to use, dear.” Spank! “M-master!” That was the word he was looking for. “Yes, that’s it, my little pet.” He coos. “G-give me more!” Ignis laughs at your plea. “Oh is that so? Well if you insist.” Spank! “Gods, Ignis! Just take me already!” Ignis pauses with the smacks. “Is that all you think about, Y/N? Me just taking you anytime you feel like it?” You gulped. “Darling, I think you forget something about me. I’m a very patient man.” You feel the crop move to you your clit. He takes his hand and places it around your neck. “Well, my dear, I think it’s time you got a lesson in patience” Before you knew it, Smack! “Ah!” “Yes. That’s right, my little pet. Make that sound again.” Another smack directly on your clit “Master!” you cried. “My dear, the lesson has just begun.” He removes the crop. Your clit is red, swollen, and throbbing for more.

You lay there in pure ecstasy, wondering what your master was going to do to you next. Suddenly, you hear a faint buzzing sound. “Is that?” before you could finish your question, you felt vibrations at your already overstimulated bud. “A-ah!” You twist and turn at the sensations shooting throughout your body. “You learn your lesson yet, Y/N?” Before you could answer his question, he turns the setting higher. You scream “YES!” You start to release more and more with every second passing. Ignis soon removes the vibe and rubs your inner thigh. “My little pet has been so good.” He cooed. “The woman that was society’s little whore for pay, is now my little pet for free. Tell me, how does that make you feel?” You whimpered, “I-It feels amazing master!” Ignis trails his fingers closer and closer to your entrance. He slides one finger in and moves back and forth. You bit your lip so hard you could taste the coppery tang of blood. “M-master!” you moaned. Ignis doesn’t say anything. He just keeps going, sliding another finger in. He’s moving faster and faster with each moan. “A-ah! Oh yes, Master!” you yell.“ He then removes his fingers and changes and sets up on the table. "I think it’s time for your reward, Y/N.”

You suddenly hear him unzip his pants. He soon jumps on top of the table. He loosens the ropes at your feet so he can get a better angle and inserts himself into your dripping wet core. He starts his movements slow and steady, ensuring you can feel every inch of him. “Ma-Master.” You moan. Once you said that name, he picks up the speed. Faster and Faster he moves inside you. “Oh, Y/N. You feel so good!” He moans. “M-more! Faster! Harder!” He begs. He slams into with one swift smooth thrust. 

“Are you happy to see me now, darling?” He smirks while thrusting inside you. You nod your head showing him how happy you are to see him. You smile at him showing him your excitement. He suddenly reaches his hands to your face and removes your blindfold. The visual before you was enough to make you release again. The sweat dripping from his forehead, his hair a mess, his torso glistening with sweat.

He bends his head down and starts to kiss your neck, leaving little love bites along the way. “Oh, Y/N! Say my name. Scream it to the Astrals!” His plea was enough to send you over the edge. “Ig-Ignis!” That was it. He loosens the second set of ropes at your wrists, pulling you closer to him. Your arms wrap around his neck, holding on as tight as you could. “Ah-Ah! Y/N!” With one final thrust, he finally releases inside you, filling you to the brim. He holds you in his lap, still inside you, and places a passionate kiss on your lips.

Ignis lies you down to the table, this time, lying beside you, holding you in his arms. “I’m sorry if I got too carried away, darling.“ Ignis said with worry. You nuzzle into his neck, "It’s okay, Ignis. Honestly, it felt nice seeing that side of you. I never took you as someone who was interested in BDSM” you tiredly said. Ignis just chuckled, “Well, I’ve always wanted to tell you, but I was rather worried I would scare you.” You smile at the tired man, “I guess we both had our worries. Thank you for accepting my past, Ignis.” He places a small kiss on your forehead “Darling, you forget I’m a rather accepting man. I’ve accepted your past just like how you’ve accepted my request to marry you.” He picks up your hand to twirl the engagement ring on your finger. You smile at Ignis, feeling the love in your heart. You love this man with all your heart. He steps off the table, carrying you in his arms. “Let’s go home, my darling” You nodded your head at that idea.

While walking out of the dungeon and places you in the car, you laugh “By the way, Ignis. Those rooms are rooms were off limits after hours.” Ignis just chuckles, “Don’t worry about it, you can say I have special connections.” He winks. You roll your eyes at him. “Oh, and by the way, before we go anywhere. Let me see your phone.” He reaches you his phone. You start scrolling through the pictures. Yep, he really did take pictures of you bound to the table. But there was one picture that made you laugh. It was a selfie of Ignis in front of you giving the peace sign while you were tied. “Really, Ignis?!” you asked in between laughter. "Like I said, darling, I had to capture the moment and I wanted to be in it,” he remarks. You softly punch his arm and he just laughs. “Let’s go home, you animal.” Ignis turns to you, “I’m a rather sophisticated animal, if you will.” He mocks. You roll your eyes as he starts the car and drives the both of you to your lovely home.


End file.
